Dragon Ball NEXUS
by TouenFanalis
Summary: In another alternative time line "Zouken" another Saiyan is sent to earth instead, the story and events of the original Dragon Ball series is twisted and new events start to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_**DRAGON BALL N.E.X.U.S**_

 _Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Mature_

Chapter One: A New Beginning

As Planet Vegeta was being destroyed by a giant "asteroid". The planet shook with great intensity, the ground split in half and revealed a space pod that was hidden deep underground. Awakened from the quake the space pod flies off into space. In that space pod laid dormant a young Saiyan who possessed Great power.

The space pod travels through out the galaxy and finally crash lands on earth; It lands somewhere near Mount Paozu. On Mount Paozu, Gohan an elderly man who lives there; finds a space pod that has crash from space. Gohan finds a young boy in the space pod, so he then takes him to his house. Gohan feeds the young boy and questions where he came from. The young boy soon tells him; his name is Zouken and that he is 8 years old, also that he is of the Saiyan Race. Zouken goes into details of how Saiyans have tails and on nights of full moons turn into Great Apes; also that his tail was removed when he was younger. Zouken and Gohn live together for some years before Gohn passes away due to old age. Nine years pass by.

One day on Mount Paozu, as Zouken was finishing up with his daily chores; he saw that his grandpa's Dragon Ball was glowing, which is the 4-Star Dragon Ball.

Later on when on his way back home with a Giant Fish he was going to eat for lunch.

He was rammed into by a car driven by a young 16 year old teenage girl named Bulma who had on a white skin-tight shirt and light brown short-shorts.

At first Zouken was surprised about what had hit him; it was a Dyno-Cap car that Bulma was driving, but he soon looked inside the machine and seen that there was a human girl who had long light blue hair.

Bulma scared of what happened jumped out the car and apologized.

Zouken forgave her as he wasn't hurt.

Bulma then looks up at a young man who has spiky black hair, has on a dark grey shirt, and black pants. She Blushes; Thinking "Wow what a handsome guy!"..

Zouken properly sees Bulma and wonders to himself "wow is this really a human girl? I've never seen one before, she's so beautiful".

He goes closer to her and sees that she has two big lovely bumps on her chest; he then proceeds to grab both of them with his hands; and they're so big it barely fits in the palms of his hands.

Zouken then says that they feel amazing and that they're so bouncy.

Bulma stands there and moans a bit while Zouken has his way with her breast.

Her juice-box starts to get really wet, but as she couldn't take it anymore she pulls away.

Zouken then realizes what he has done and apologizes.

Bulma recollects herself, but still shaking with lust says that its okay and introduces herself to him; revealing to him that she is 1 year young then him.

Zouken also tells her his name and that he's 17 years old.

Bulma then goes with Zouken to his house to eat lunch with him.

Bulma sees that he has the Dragon Ball she has been looking for.

Bulma then asks if she could have the Dragon ball.

Zouken refused to give her it, she tells him the legend of the dragon known as Shenron and that the dragon can grant any one wish.

Zouken then says "how much do you want it?".

Bulma replies with "More than anything, I'll do anything to collect them all".

Zouken then looked at her chest again and thought about how amazing her breast felt and about how he wanted to so badly caress them again.

Bulma then notices him looking at her breast; blushes and comes up with an idea.

She then says "If I let you touch them.. Will you give me the Dragon Ball?"..

Zouken thinks to himself "If I give her the Dragon Ball I can experience another amazing moment with those breast, but its my grandpa's.. ugh fuck it. I rather feel those orbs of heaven again then this hard-ass stone cold ball."

Zouken nods and agrees to the exchange.

Bulma then lifts her white skin-tight shirt revealing her light blue bra with lace.

Zouken's eyes lit up with excitement as his hands gently caress her breast.

As he's never seen a human girl before his first encounter with the beautiful and heavenly breast of Bulma make it a memory that will last a life time.

Zouken continues to caress Bulma's breast and slowly increases his grip.

Bulma covers her mouth with her hands and is flustered with the feelings of lust.

As she can't take it anymore she says "Okay,okay,okay.. ..Isss. tha.. that enough..?"

Zouken then snaps out of his lustres rage and says "Um.. yeah.. that will do just fine".

The shy and blushing Bulma then pulls her white shirt back down covering her alluring breast.

Zouken hands her the Dragon Ball and says " a deals a deal, here take it".

Bulma slowly reaches her hand out to grab it; as she is still shaky from the experience.

After giving Bulma the Dragon Ball; Zouken then decides to join Bulma on her quest to acquire the seven mystical balls.

They leave Zouken's home and head out on an adventure to find the Dragon Balls.

After awhile Zouken saves Bulma from the encounter of a hungry Dinosaur, increasing Bulma's feelings for him, the two then set up camp later.

Zouken was introduced to Dyno-Cap/Capsule technology and later took a shower when Bulma set up the Capsule House.

She peeks on Zouken when he takes the shower and is really impressed by how muscular his body is, remembers how he saved her earlier, and blushes.

But just then she looks down at Zouken's junk and notices that he has a huge cock.

She is right away influenced by a lustres instinct that surges through out her body and instantly soaks her light blue laced panties she's wearing. Her undies are so soaked that now her light brown short-shorts are also getting extremely wet.

She is in such awe to have seen such a huge cock and thinks of the dirtiest thoughts.

But as she is shy and inexperience only looks from afar and just ravishes the thought of that huge cock.

Zouken gets done taking a shower and Bulma bolts away in fear of getting caught.

The next morning Zouken ends up meeting a Sea Turtle outside of the house while waiting for Bulma to get ready.

Zouken and Bulma end up postponing their quest and help the sea turtle.

On their way Zouken defeats a Bear Thief which then impressed Bulma having her become even more confident in Zouken's abilities.

When they had finished helping the Sea Turtle return to the ocean the turtle brought back his master, the Turtle Hermit later to be known as Master Roshi.

Being thankful for Zouken's help he was given the Flying Nimbus and Bulma was given another Dragon Ball, but not before Master Roshi tired to touch Bulma's breast which she saw; was grossed out by what he was thinking of doing/how old he was and slap the shit out of him; dazing him.

Three days later, Zouken and Bulma end up in Aru Village, where they end up being mistaken for Oolong, a shape-shifter who has been kidnapping the daughters of the villagers.

When Bulma found out that Grandma Paozu, an old lady in the village, had a Dragon Ball she told Zouken and they were out to find where Oolong was as she told them it was a reward for the person who captured Oolong.

They think of a plan and Bulma voluntarily uses herself as bait to draw Oolong out.

She gets kidnapped and is no where to be found.

Zouken is worried, but according to plan Bulma left Zouken the Dragon Radar and she carried a dragon ball with her.

Zouken finds the location of where they are and when he gets there sees Oolong trying to rape Bulma, he then rushes over knocks Oolong off of Bulma, fights Oolong in combat and captures him.

Bulma's feeling for Zouken are then greatly increased.

After Oolong revealed his real form which was a pig he showed the villagers where he kept the rest of the daughters, after rescuing their daughters and finding out that Oolong had raped everyone of them continuously the villages CUT his dick off.

After that Bulma was given another one of the Dragon Balls by Grandma Paozu.

After the village was saved Bulma forced Oolong to join them thinking his shape shifting ability would be useful.

Oolong who was completely against the idea ended up being controlled by a vitamin Bulma gave him to make him go to the bathroom whenever she says piggy.

Bulma ends up losing her Dyno-caps and ends up not having any vehicles for the rest of the journey.

After walking a couple of miles they end up in the Diablo Desert where Bulma goes crazy and passes out due to the heat.

Zouken picks her up and carries her and meanwhile she's passed out; a Desert Bandit named Yamcha and his sidekick Puar ambush Zouken and Oolong and try to rob them.

Zouken fights back with his power pole revealing to Yamcha that Zouken is the grandson of a legendary martial artist named Gohan.

Yamcha uses a powerful attack called Wolf Fang Fist, which is Yamcha's signature move, to his surprise Zouken is barely affected by it.

It sends Yamcha in a rage which is stopped when Zouken punched him in the face which almost knocks him out; Yamcha is scared off and runs away.

Zouken picks up his beautiful reward Bulma and continues walking; she later wakes up in his arms; blushes and thanks Zouken for helping her.

Later that night in Oolong's House Wagon, while Bulma takes a shower.

Yamcha and Puar come again to spy on them.

Zouken, who really has to use the bathroom goes outside near the House Wagon and takes a leak.

As Zouken is by one of the windows he looks in and sees Bulma completely naked taking a shower and is just stunned by her body even though he can't really see clearly due to the steam.

Zouken hears something by the bushes, but doesn't really care much about it as there is something way more important to watch right now.

To Zouken's disappointment the steam soon gets to thick and he can no longer see anything through the window.

So Zouken heads back inside and Bulma soon finishes her shower.

Bulma then calls Zouken into her room and talks about where the next dragon ball is located and that they're so close to getting all of them. So they can get any one wish they want granted.

Yamcha hears the conversation and then dedicates his mission to getting the Dragon Balls instead of robbing them.

When Bulma asked to talk to Zouken alone in the her room, Oolong also over heard them talking about the Dragon Balls.

Later on when Zouken had come back out of Bulma's room and went to sleep in his own room.

Oolong goes into Bulma's room while she's asleep and tries to search the room for the Dragon Balls.

Puar who also is a shape-shifter disguised as Zouken ends up luring Oolong out of the trailer for Yamcha to go and steal the Dragon balls.

Yamcha ends up failing when he goes into Bulma's room and sees Bulma sleeping with only her undies on.

Yamcha runs away in fear of women.

The next morning Bulma is disappointed that the only clothes she could find is a bunny costume. (Oolong stole her clothes and replaced it with the bunny costume)

Zouken encourages her that its fine and that she looks super cute (sexy as fuck) in it.

Bulma blushes and is inspired to whole heartedly wear the bunny costume.

Oolong also agreed. :D

Yamcha who is outside shoots down the house wagon with a bazooka and knocks Bulma out.

Zouken ends up having a rematch with Yamcha and knocks his tooth out in battle.

Yamcha then surrenders and comes up with a different idea, to let them collect the Dragon Balls and gave them a car with a tracker.

After traveling awhile they end up at Fire Mountain which is the site for their sixth Dragon Ball.

Oolong was scared to go because he knew legends of the Ox-King and knew he would kill them.

Bulma forced Oolong to come with them to go find the dragon ball.

Zouken went to the top with the flying nimbus but it was too hot for him to manage.

When he got down to tell Bulma the Ox-King noticed them; came out and began to fight Zouken in battle.

At first the Ox-King seemed to be much for Zouken but when Zouken got on the Nimbus the Ox-King changed his mind and realized that Zouken must know Master Roshi.

He then asked Zouken to go with his 15 year old daughter Chi-Chi to get the Bansho Fan to put out the fire from Master Roshi who was his and Gohan's Martial Arts Teacher.

The Ox-King then calls out his daughter Chi-Chi, she comes out wearing a blue dress with red trimmings and is just Gorgeous.

She also has an amazing bust just as heavenly as Bulma's breast.

Zouken then right away agrees to go with Chi-Chi to get Master Roshi. (I mean how could he not). :D

Zouken gets on the Nimbus and Chi-Chi also gets on and secures herself onto his back.

Bulma seeing this gets very upset and jealous that its not her that gets to go with him.

Zouken and Chi-Chi head off into the far distance.

As their flying on the Nimbus Zouken learns about Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi is quiet fond of Zouken and thinks that he is the most handsome guy she has ever seen.

When Zouken and Chi-Chi get to Master Roshi's House, Chi-Chi was not convinced that the old man was really Master Roshi so she decided to test him by throwing a rock straight at Roshi while his back was turned.

Roshi tried to deflect the attack with his beer can but ended up getting a blow to the head.

After Roshi showed his id to the two, he went on to say that he had threw away the Bansho Fan a long time ago but agreed to put the fire out himself if he was allowed to touch Bulma's breasts.

He could of touched Chi-Chi's breast, but as she's the daughter of one of his old students he didn't want to do that.

Zouken complies, but knows it isn't going to happen.

When they got back to Fire Mountain Master Roshi revealed a powerful technique called the Kamehameha Wave and extinguish the flames.

Master Roshi then boast about it taking 50 years to learn this technique.

Zouken who was amazed by the wave tried to perform it himself but ended up destroying the car Yamcha had gave them.

Master Roshi impressed; saw a lot of potential in Zouken as it took him 50 years, but this young man some how just seen it done once can almost do it perfectly.

Under the rubble Bulma found the sixth Dragon Ball. She jumps with joy!.

The Ox-King was thankful for getting rid of the fire and gave them his car.

With Master Roshi finishing the job he now wanted to touch Bulma's breasts, but before he could Bulma saw what he was up to and slaps the shit out of him; dazing him.

Just before they left Chi-Chi asked Zouken if they would ever see each other again and that if they did would he agree to marry her.

Zouken agreed thinking it had something to do with food. (He lived in the mountains most of the time alone give the guy a break lol)

On their way to the final Dragon Ball, Oolong sees that the car is low on gas and decides to stop at the closest town to fill up.

While there everyone looked in fear of Bulma who was still in the Bunny Costume Oolong had given her.

While in town alone, Bulma was able to get a lot of free stuff.

Bulma is now wearing a dark shirt with tight red jeans, also stops by a hair salon and gets her hair done for free.

When she had got different clothes on everyone stopped being afraid of her because she was mistaken as a member of a local gang called the Rabbit Mob.

Once Bulma met back up with Oolong and Zouken, Zouken complements her with "Dam girl, oh my god! You're beautiful".

Bulma blushes with excitement that Zouken loves this new look of hers.

They then see two members of the Rabbit Mob bullying the villagers.

When they noticed Bulma they started to hit on her but when she rejected them they got mad; Zouken steps in and defeated the two in a matter of seconds.

Bulma then proceeds to kiss Zouken on the lips quickly and says thanks for saving her and that he's her hero then hugs him tightly..3

Zouken is left flustered and doesn't know how to react, that kiss was pure heaven...3

Afterwards the two called their boss over which then caused the whole town to run in panic.

When the boss of the rabbit mob "Monster Carrot" showed up he tried to turn Bulma into a Carrot with his magic, but Zouken slapped him with his power pole before he could do anything.

Zouken then states "None shall harm my princess!".

Bulma hears this and is in deep deep love! 3

Monster Carrot then threatened Zouken.

Yamcha and Puar who were still hiding watched carefully before deciding to come out and help, but by the time they got to Zouken and them; Zouken had already knocked out Monster Carrot with one punch and beaten the other two minions.

Monster Carrot was tied up with his two minions and taken to the moon where they were forced to make marshmallow treats for children.

Zouken and the gang continue onwards for their quest of the Dragon Balls.

Zouken and Bulma were not the only ones seeking the magical Dragon Balls.

A small, blue-skinned man named Emperor Pilaf was also seeking the Balls, with his wish being to become supreme ruler of the entire world.

Assisting Pilaf are his two close followers Shu, a small fox like man, and Mai, a beautiful foot-soldier.

Many of Pilaf's attempts to steal the Dragon Balls away from Zouken are foiled by the young warrior, causing great embarrassment to the villains.

When they finally got all the 7 Dragon Balls without delay, Zouken summoned the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

Just then Oolong jumps in and tries to wish for his own pair of women's panties, but Zouken puts a stop to that and punched Oolong in the face sending him through a wall.

Zouken then asking the rest of the gang; Yamcha and Puar let Zouken have the wish.

Zouken then turns to Bulma and ask if she wanted the wish, but she just kisses him on the lips and whispers in his ear that she already got what she wished for. (The reason why she wanted the Dragon Balls in the first place was to wish for a boyfriend) .

Zouken smiles, then makes a wish to become even stronger; the wish is granted and he becomes twice as strong.

After doing so the balls gather in the sky and are separated once more, never to be used for another year.

Arriving at the scene an enraged Pilaf who realizes he is to late, decides to just leave and go home.

Later that night, they find an inn and stay there. Zouken tells the story of his grandfather, Gohan, and tales of his amazing adventures.

Also tells them about his race of Saiyans, about how they have tails and with a night of a full moon they would turn into great and terrible beast.

This was also the night of a full moon.

Upon finishing the story, Zouken notices that everyone is startled by the story and wonders if he would turn into a beast, but Zouken assures them that his tail was removed a long time ago.

With the tension dying down Bulma then jumps into Zouken's arms, hugs him and says that she knew there was no way that he was a monster.

As the night gets late everyone heads off to bed in the their rooms.

As everyone else has went to their rooms already Bulma and Zouken are the only ones left, she invites him to her room.

Bulma and Zouken get to her room; she has Zouken go in first and has him sit on the bed as she locks the door.

Bulma enraged with lust then runs over, jumps on top of Zouken and starts kissing him ferociously.

He kisses her back with the same intensity and soon they naturally start French kissing.

She takes off her shirt revealing her black laced bra and lets Zouken touch them.

She then gets off Zouken and tells him to wait right there and that she'll be back, she grabs a dark piece of cloth and heads for the bathroom.

Zouken strips of all his cloths and awaits Bulma's return.

As a few minutes fly by fast Bulma returns in a super sexy black lingerie set.

Zouken is highly impressed and is filled with even more lust than before.

Bulma then does a little dance for Zouken; rubbing her beautiful bottom around his pelvis area for a bit; turns around and smolders his face with her Heavenly Bosoms.

She gets on top of him again and does forward motions towards him while madly kissing him. Bulma then gets on her knees while also pulling him to stand up.

Zouken's Huge Cock then springs out exposing it to Bulma which to whom is even more impressed by how much bigger it is up close and she starts by licking his balls.

Bulma continues on licking and then starts sucking his balls; one at a time and then opens her mouth widely and sucks both at the same time. Zouken is blissed with pleasure and lets out a groan.

Bulma still sucking his balls and playing with them in her mouth with her tongue; starts stroking his Huge Cock from the tip to the base; she then stops sucking his balls and licks upward; starts licking the tip of the Cock while looking Zouken in the eyes.

Zouken is most thrilled by this and pumps his Cock with more immense tension; strengthening the Huge Cock and making it Super Rock Hard.

Bulma squeezes Zouken's Cock and immediately feels that it's Super Rock Hard and just immediately Devours his Cock; as Bulma's mouth is only so wide and so deep; she only manages to get half of Zouken's Huge Cock inside her mouth.

Zouken is deeply in immense pleasure and lets out a loud groan.

Bulma intrigued by this pushes ever further and eventually Deep-Throats the whole Cock; at the point of gagging she continues and tears run down her face, but they are tears of joy in being able to finally ravish this Huge Cock!

Bulma then pulls the Huge Long Cock out of her mouth and it's covered in a lot of Saliva; she pushes Zouken onto the bed and gets on top of him and flips in reverse; long sticky trails of clear liquids leak from Bulma's mouth as she relentlessly sucks the Huge Cock and strokes it at the same time.

Zouken is then faced with Bulma's Buns in his face and he begins to caress them, wondering how they are so soft and perfect; he then starts rubbing Bulma's Clit; which in turn makes Bulma let out a soft moan; he starts to slowly rub harder and faster; with the increased friction slowly raising Bulma starts letting loose some beautiful moans.

Zouken intrigued by the Heavenly moans she's letting out, rips her lingerie bottom fully exposing her Pandora's Box which in turn surprises her and she lets out a little Scream; then as he lifts her hips closer starts licking and sucking her Clit; Bulma while still sucking his Cock is in deep pleasure and lets out even louder moans.

They both go at it for a while; Zouken pulls Bulma off him and puts his Cock in her mouth again; Bulma on her knees bares with the beating her mouth is now receiving; Zouken thrusts harder with every go and with every thrust deeper and deeper his Huge Long Cock goes; Bulma gagging but withstanding fully takes his Cock.

Zouken then gets an immense feeling of pleasure goes faster and harder then ever before and Climaxes in Bulma's mouth while she is Deep-Throating; which causes her to gag a little, swallow half the Huge Load of Cum, and cough a bit.

As Zouken's Huge Cock comes out of her mouth the other half of the Huge load of Cum splatters on her face as its still coming out of his Cock, covering it completely and drips slowly down her whole body.

Zouken's Huge Cock is Covered in Cum and Bulma still has some more cum left swimming around in her mouth; Bulma still keeps suck his Cock and is now able to fully suck his Huge Cock without strain.

Bulma then Sucks all the Cum off of Zouken's Cock and swallows it whole.

Bulma still wanting to be pleasured more asks for Zouken to fuck her, but not in her Vagina as she is waiting until marriage for that.

Zouken agrees (even though he doesn't truly understand) and flips them back into the 69 style.

While Bulma continues on sucking his Cock; he slowly sticks his pinky into her rectum and moves it slowly around in a circle pattern; Bulma lets out a soft moan, stops sucking because of how great the pleasure is.

As she gets used to the pleasure she starts sucking his Cock again, signaling for Zouken to put in 2 fingers now, she lets out a louder moan as the 2 fingers penetrate her deep, her ass stretches enough for another finger, 3 fingers now stretching her and preparing her for the Huge Cock.

Bulma's ass is now slightly widened enough for Zouken's Huge Cock; She flips over and is facing Zouken now, Bulma slips Zouken a kiss and with a deep breathe, squats and slow lowers her body as the tip of the Huge Long Cock slowly goes in her; But her rectum is just slightly still to small only the tip of the Cock goes in, but she doesn't care and forces it slowly, but surely it goes in and stretches it even more, as that's happening she lets out a gruesome moan.

Bulma pushes her body down enough to have half the Cock in her, she slowly goes up and down moaning loudly each time.

Zouken then also rubs her clit while she is riding him, making her even more wet and horny; as she gets used to it a bit more she goes a little harder up and down and Zouken rubs her Clit harder and faster as well.

Bulma finally tiring out from riding Zouken falls on top of him, Zouken then takes over, gets up off the bed, positions her correctly and lifts her hips up to him.

As he is standing his Cock and her Anus are perfectly aligned and then Zouken spreads her ass cheeks and starts to shove his Cock in her Anus, it goes in half way again and seem that that is the deepest it can go.

Zouken keeps thrusting and slowly it goes deeper and deeper until 3/4 of his Cock is in her, at this time Bulma is moaning super loud; with a final hard thrust Zouken manages to get his whole Cock in Bulma's anus and just lets it sit there for a bit as she Screams and Moans.

He moves forward a bit and it goes a bit deeper and Bulma lets out an even louder Moan then before, Zouken with this determination pulls his Cock out almost all the way and sticks it hard back in her anus, Bulma jolts and Moans louder.

Zouken then sends a barrage of super hard thrust from his Huge Cock down into Bulma's anus making her eyes tear up, Scream and Moan even louder and this time.

Zouken fucks Bulma like this for a couple more minutes and feels a immense sensation again and thrusts and fucks her even harder and even deeper this time making Bulma's tears increase and her Screams and Moans even Louder then before.

Zouken finally at his breaking point does the hardest Multiple super thrusts that he can with his Huge Cock into Bulma's Anus and breaks loose all the cum in his deposits of his balls in her, Bulma then moans super super load and falls over and knocks out.

That night they made out and both had sex for the first time.

Through out the night they continue having more sex, stop for breaks in between sex, and continue on until they can't no more.

Morning comes, Zouken and Bulma awaken naked and covered with the smell of sex, Bulma body is covered in thick slimes of cum everywhere and still has cum leaking out of her anus.

They get up, both take a shower together, play with one another, and Bulma starts sucking Zouken's Huge Cock again in the shower.

Zouken and Bulma finish taking a shower and both agree that the experience of their first time together was beyond anything else.

Bulma hints that maybe next time Zouken can play more with her breast and actually see her breast uncovered.

Zouken is delighted by this and greatly looks forward to next time they have sex.

The others soon awaken and get ready to set out too.

Bulma and Zouken decide to become boyfriend and girlfriend.

As everyone is ready to go their own separate ways; Zouken decides to get stronger and train under Master Roshi, he goes aboard the Flying Nimbus with Bulma also getting on and waves goodbye to his friends for the first time as they fly off, ending their long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Mature**_

 _ **Chapter Two: The World Marital Arts Tournament**_

Zouken and Bulma go to Kame House and ask Master Roshi to train Zouken in Martial Arts. Bulma also wanting to impress Zouken asks for training. After a while, Master Roshi says he agrees to train them if they can get him a girl.

Master Roshi then looks at Bulma and gives her a creepy pervy look and suggest that maybe Bulma would be enough to convince him of training them.

Bulma quickly grabs Zouken's arm and says "Sorry!, but I'm already Zouken's girlfriend". :P

Zouken laughs and confirms that she really is his girlfriend. :D

Zouken then sees a boat in the horizon.

It was Krillin, who also wanted to train with Master Roshi. (Krillin even gave Master Roshi a porn magazine in order to bribe him.) .

Finally, Master Roshi realizing that Bulma is no longer within his reach (like he ever had a chance) says they can train with him if they get him a girl.

Zouken, Bulma, and Krillin then ride on the Flying Nimbus looking for a girl.

Finally, they find a blonde bank robber named Launch, that mysteriously transforms into a kind, beautiful blue-haired girl when she sneezes.

Zouken and the gang confront her, sees that she would be a perfect candidate and ask if she would like to come and stay with them at Kame House.

Launch with no where else to go agrees to go and live with them at Kame House.

After they return with Launch, Master Roshi sees her and is mind fucked by her beauty and says that their training starts right away tomorrow.

From then on they wake up every day at 4 AM for milk deliveries (they even have to climb hundreds of stairs in order to deliver the milk).

They also have to swim in a shark-infested lake, and plow a farmer's field with only their bare hands.

On the first day of training, Master Roshi threw a stone into a huge forest, and charged them with finding it.

At the end of each day of training comes dinner made by Launch and Bulma.

Zouken helps Bulma through out all the training and within a few months; Bulma masters some techniques that Zouken had taught her and becomes twice as strong.

After some time they find out that a World Martial Arts Tournament will be starting.

They train even harder while preparing for the tournament.

They're so busy training that Zouken and Bulma find no time to be Sexually Active.

Bulma often tampers with Zouken's junk knowing he can't do anything about it.

Sometimes, Bulma does find just enough time to give Zouken pleasurable Blow jobs. 3

After eight long months of training, Zouken, Bluma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Launch, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong go to the twenty-first World Martial Arts Tournament.

Zouken, Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha enter the tournament.

After fighting in the preliminaries, the quarter-finals come.

Quarter-finals

Match 1: Krillin vs. Yamcha

Yamcha, anxious for victory, launches a powerful offense against Krillin.

He is quickly surprised by Krillin's incredible speed, as he is only able to land a few blows, including his trademark attack Wolf Fang Fist.

Krillin then counterattacks with a Kamehameha wave creating a massive gust of wind.

The force of the wind knocks Yamcha out of bounds.

Yamcha is surprised by being so easily defeated by a kid.

Krillin goes to the semifinals.

Match 2: Jackie Chun vs. Bacterian

Jackie Chun's opponent is Bacterian, the smelliest fighter in the world.

He had never bathed since the day he was born.

Bacterian uses his vile stench to disgust his opponent.

Jackie Chun starts to put up his defense, but Bacterian hits him with an attack that involves him to blow his foul breath.

He then lays a strong, powerful, and extremely foul smelling fart on Jackie Chun as he moves away; Jackie Chun is unaffected by this.

The smell is so powerful that the World Tournament Announcer and everyone around the ring have to stop covering their noses and put on gas masks.

Sighing in relief, Bacterian thinks he has Jackie Chun cornered, rushes over trying to hit Jackie Chun out of the ring, but Jackie Chun simply moves out of the way and kicks Bacterian in the back which send him flying out of bounds.

Jackie Chun then goes on to the semifinals.

Match 3: Nam vs. Bulma

Prior to the fight, Jackie Chun uses telepathy to read through Nam's mind to see why he is taking the tournament so seriously. It turns out that Nam is from a desert village that has had a poor harvest recently because of an apparent drought, and will not make it without water until the rainy season begins in the next two months. Nam offers to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament so that he can use the prize money to buy enough water to last his village until the rainy season. Jackie Chun notes that his plans may have to change after viewing such a tragic scene.

As this is Bulma's first time in a Martial Arts Tournament she is pretty scared, but wants to really impress Zouken, and so she tries her best.

Bulma strikes first with a punch while charging at Nam.

Nam sees it coming from a mile away and counters by blocking it with one hand and then proceeds to also counter with a punch which sends Bulma flying.

When Nam stops to see if she is OK, she attacks him while he is defenseless stunning him.

Bulma looks to the crowd and sees Zouken cheering her on.

She gets pumped and starts using the techniques that Zouken have taught her, She rushes in again but this time blasts Nam with a Ki blast which really surprises him.

She then continues to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks at lightning speed.

Realizing this, Nam says that he will picture Bulma as a man, so that he can actually fight her.

Bulma realizing that her strategy will not work, pulls out her ace in the hole.

Bulma fires as many Ki blast as she can at Nam, with so many Ki blasts flying at him he loses his concentration, and is too overwhelmed to even fight back, Nam successfully blocks the Ki blasts, but not knowing that in that time Bulma had charged up enough Ki and was attempting a Kamehameha wave.

After having blocked the Ki blasts, Nam is pushed back away till he is at the edge of the ring.

Bulma launches her Kamehameha Wave at Nam; at this moment Nam thinks back to his friends and family in the village who are in desperate need for water and regains his focus.

Nam dodges and counterattacks by rushing towards Bulma and karate chops her on the back of the neck, knocking Bulma out cold.

Nam then goes on to the semifinals.

Match 4: Zouken vs. Giran

Zouken goes and picks up the unconscious Bulma and lays her on a bed in the resting rooms.

The fight begins with hand-to-hand combat: the two are mainly even until Zouken attempts to throw Giran out of the ring, however being capable of flight, Giran is able to return to the ring.

Giran uses his Merry-Go-Round Gum to bind Zouken.

Zouken manages to break free of the gum thanks to his amazing strength, Zouken then punched one of the arena walls, destroying it outright.

Seeing this terrifying feat, Giran raises a white flag, conceding to Zouken.

Zouken goes on to the semifinals.

Zouken then goes back to the resting rooms to check up on Bulma.

Semi-finals

Match 5: Krillin vs. Jackie Chun

The fight starts with Krillin going on the offense.

He launches a series of attacks that Jackie Chun says that he actually had to try to avoid.

Jackie Chun then went offensive, striking Krillin with a punch so fast that the younger fighter never even saw it.

Krillin watches more carefully the next time, and is able to counterattack.

The two launch into a flurry of blows that no one, except Zouken, is able to follow.

At the announcer's request, the two repeat their confrontation in slow motion.

At this point, Krillin realizes that he will not be able to defeat Jackie Chun in a fair fight.

Krillin tries a desperate ploy. He throws a pair of panties into the ring.

Jackie Chun loses control of himself, and makes a leap for the underwear.

Krillin attacks Jackie Chun, sending him flying into the air and out of the ring.

The announcer declares a victory for Krillin, but Jackie Chun is not finished.

Using a Kamehameha, Jackie Chun propels himself back into the ring to the amazement of all, except Yamcha who is now certain that Jackie Chun is really Master Roshi.

Jackie Chun boldly claims that he will now end the fight, angering Krillin in the process.

Krillin charges at Jackie Chun, but Jackie Chun dodges the attack so quickly that he leaves an after image.

Krillin unknowingly attacked the after image. Jackie Chun appears behind Krillin, who is quite bewildered, and lands a heavy blow on the young fighter's back for the win.

Match 6: Zouken vs. Nam

Before Zouken and Nam's Match starts; Zouken takes care of Bulma as she slowly recovers, She soon regains consciousness and finds out what happened. Bulma apologizes for failing to win against Nam and is disappointed, but is more determined then ever to do better next time.

Zouken laughs and says "Don't worry about it; it's our first time in a Tournament and plus I'm up against him next so no worries; I'll get back at him for you".

Bulma smiles and hugs Zouken; Zouken and Bulma then leave the resting rooms.

Bulma gives Zouken a kiss on the cheek before he goes to the ring.

Bulma then shouts "You better win!" while Zouken heads to the ring. .

As the match starts; the two fighters seem fairly evenly matched, with Nam's discipline helping him keep up with Zouken's strength.

Nam sees an opening. He takes to the sky, and uses the full force of his body to land a deadly Cross Arm Dive right, but is blocked by Zouken.

Though Nam claims that no man can bare that strike even if guarded, Zouken just shakes his arms a bit and is ready to fight again.

Nam takes to the sky to attempt the attack again, but this time Zouken follows him.

Neither can effectively fight up in the air, but Zouken has an idea.

He hits the ground before Nam, letting Nam think he might be able to use his Cross Arm Dive again.

But as Nam nears the ground, Zouken jumps up and first kicks Nam in the stomach and then in mid air; spins to kick Nam in the face which sends Nam out of bounds.

After the fight, Nam congratulates Zouken and leaves with a heavy heart. Jackie Chun confronts him before he leaves, giving Nam a capsule and telling him that water is so plentiful in the city, Nam does not even have to pay for it. When Nam asks Jackie Chun how he knows so much, Jackie Chun reveals that he is in fact Master Roshi. He tells Nam that when he realized that one of his students could win the tournament, he entered in a disguise. He did not want either of them to win, fearing that they would stop training if they did so. He wanted to beat them and to show them that there would always be a better fighter.

Final Match: Zouken vs. Jackie Chun

Before the final match starts there is a little break period.

As Zouken is resting up Bulma comes and congrats Zouken on making it to the finals.

As the time flies by the break period is up and as Zouken returns to the ring he slaps Bulma's ass and squeezes her soft Buns and says "I'd better get some when this is all over, I mean it's been a while".

Bulma blushes and replies with "Sure if you win!". .

Zouken smiles and then runs off to the ring.

The combat starts with a couple of taunts and finally a Kamehameha Wave battle.

The ring nearly explodes. Jackie Chun then uses a double afterimage, and Zouken only manages to hit the afterimage.

The true Jackie Chun gets behind Zouken and kicks him onto a wall.

Zouken gets up and uses a triple afterimage, Jackie Chun doesn't see Zouken coming from the air up to him and crushes him.

Jackie Chun then uses the Mad Cow Attack (Drunken Fist) in which he looks to be drunk.

Zouken fails in dodging his moves.

Zouken then pumps himself up and seriously hurts old Jackie Chun with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Jackie Chun then seems to prepare a Kamehameha wave, but actually it was a hypnotizing move that dazes Zouken.

Zouken soon snaps out of it and uses his grandfather's move "Rock, Paper, Scissors" (Janken Punch).

However, when he yelled "Paper", he was using "Rock", and was able to hurt Jackie Chun in his eyes.

Jackie Chun then begins to get quite mad and uses his deadly electric attack that strikes Zouken.

It seemed that only Zouken's grandfather, Grandpa Gohan has ever escaped that attack.

Zouken on his knees is struggling to get up, he hears Bulma in the crowd cheering him on and to not give up.

Just then a power within him surges and a Yellow aura appears around him.

Everyone is shocked and keeps quiet.

Jackie Chun uses the classic Kamehameha Wave, and it seems to have no affect on Zouken.

To Jackie Chun's surprise, Zouken then charges enough energy to perform another Kamehameha wave, which Jackie Chun can only avoid by jumping out of the way.

This also drains Zouken of the Yellow aura.

Zouken uses this opportunity to kick Jackie Chun out of bounds, and it appears that he has landed just outside the ring.

Zouken's victory is declared but Jackie Chun draws the attention to how he managed to land.

As he was falling he was able to insert his left foot into the side of the ring, only barely managing to stay off the ground.

Jackie Chun climbs back into the ring, and then says to use only physical movements since they used up a lot of energy attacks and both are now depleted.

After a lot of punching and kicking, they both charge at each other and both are hit by each others strong jump kick.

The Referee starts a count for each one of them.

When neither get up by the end of the count, he declares the first to stand and say "I am the World Martial Arts Champion!" would be the winner.

First, Jackie Chun lifts himself up slowly and seems to stand up, but falls before he can finish the sentence.

Zouken then slowly gets up and he finally spouts the phrase, thus he is declared the World champion.

Bulma then runs to Zouken, hugs him and finally gives him a amazing kiss on the lips; Congratulating him on his victory and of him becoming the World Martial Arts Champion.

After that Master Roshi then takes everyone to dinner to celebrate.

After the celebrations everyone heads back to Kame House.

Bulma does a cute smile and winks at Zouken saying "Guess whos getting something good later".

They all head off into the sunset, thus ending their journey.


End file.
